Abduction
by Jameer14
Summary: This is the sequel to Sahara and a parody of NBC's Crisis. Patrick is back and has someone from Gravity Falls helping him kidnap family members of the former contestants of Sahara. Patrick and his new partner use blackmail to get necessary materials, but can Dipper figure out where the kidnapped are and rescue them? Rated T for language and dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Well, some people have been waiting for this moment ever since ****_Sahara_**** ended, so it's a pleasure to say that the first chapter of its sequel, ****_Abduction_****, is finally here! As ****_Sahara_**** was a loosely based parody of NBC's ****_Siberia_****, ****_Abduction_**** will be a loosely based parody of NBC's ****_Crisis_****. Now I did say before even though I will be using Ocs from ****_Sahara_****, new Ocs will be needed for this story, and the format to submit them will be at the end of this chapter. And if you submit an OC, please know that all may not be used and if they are, they may not appear in every chapter. Anyway, without further ado, here's the first chapter of ****_Abduction!_**** Enjoy!:**

**Chapter One: Day 0**

Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles stood behind the checkout counter as Grunkle Stan re-entered the gift shop.

"So is the plan clear?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah, it is," replied Dipper. "But I'm not sure if what you want will actually happen. I mean, you do remember that my powers aren't a secret, right?"

Mabel nodded. "But it's still worth a shot."

It had been a month since they had returned from what everyone was now calling the "Fraud Sahara". In that time, Patrick hadn't been seen since he was sighted in Florida and the video s that he had taken while the kids were in the Fraud Sahara had been leaked to the public.

Those tapes included footage of Dipper, Robbie, Sekhmet, and Sahara using their powers.

Robbie was going around acting like he was a superhero, but Dipper remained humble, only using his powers for certain situations, like the one Mabel wanted him to do now.

Dipper lay on the ground behind the checkout counter and put Waddles on his chest. "Just for the record, it's not my fault if this plan fails."

Mabel nodded and walked to the other side of the counter to talk to her great uncle. "Hey, Grunkle Stan," she said. "Remember how I had asked you to take me to the new Battle of Gravity Falls exhibit at the museum and you said you'd do that when pigs fly?"

"Yeah, I remember saying that," said Grunkle Stan. "The last thing I need is to support the competition."

"Well, BEHOLD!" said Mabel.

That was Dipper's cue. He used his wind powers to levitate Waddles ten feet in the air.

Wendy walked into the Mystery Shack. "Well what do ya know? A flying pig."

"Clever, but I'm still not gonna take you to the Battle of Gravity Falls exhibit at the museum," said Grunkle Stan.

Dipper used his wind powers to set Waddles down and stood up. "The jig us up."

Mabel sighed. "I was so sure it was gonna work. I mean, who could resist a flying pig?"

"Do you even know the story behind the Battle of Gravity Falls?" asked Grunkle Stan.

Mabel shook her head.

Wendy chuckled. "Believe me; I've heard it many times. It's actually a sore subject for my father."

Stan nodded in agreement. "Figures."

Dipper was about to ask what they meant when Mabel's watch beeped.

"Oh, it looks s like it's time for me to go," said Mabel. "I'm supposed to meet Candy and Grenda at the arcade."

"Let me walk you there," said Dipper.

Mabel tilter her head. "Why?"

"I meant to tell you this earlier, but we may be on the verge of another emergency," said Dipper. "Recently, some of our fellow contestants from the Fraud Sahara have had their family members be kidnapped."

"Like who?" asked Mabel.

Dipper bit his lip. "Everyone but us, Wendy, Candy, and Pacifica. So my point is that I fear that you or I may be kidnapped at some point. That being said, I think we should travel together for the time being. No going alone."

Mabel nodded. "I agree. So let's go."

The twins walked out of the Mystery Shack and onto the trail that led into the forest.

When they were about thirty feet into the forest, Mabel spoke: "So Dipper, what'll happen if Wendy, Pacifica, Candy or even us have a family member be kidnapped?"

"I try not to think about that," said Dipper. "But if that time ever came, Candy devised a plan where—"

Suddenly, a moderately loud crack sounded in the forest. This was shortly followed by Mabel saying: "Oof!"

Dipper looked at his sister, alarmed. "Mabel! Are you okay?"

"Not really," she replied as she spun dizzily and fell on her back. Dipper noticed a tranquilizer dart sticking out of Mabel's shoulder.

"Where did that come from?" Dipper asked himself.

Then, as if to answer his question, five ninjas stepped out of the trees and onto the path. All five held tranq guns and each of them fired a dart at Dipper, who dropped on his stomach to avoid being tranquilized.

The darts sailed over his head.

Once it was safe, Dipper stood back up. "I don't know who you guys are, but you all are going down! _Nobody_ messes with my sister!" He summoned two balls of fire and hurled them at the ninjas, all of whom skillfully avoided the attacks.

The balls of fire slammed into nearby trees.

Dipper widened his eyes. _Crap, I don't wanna start a fire_, he thought.

Suddenly, one of the ninjas re-aimed his tranq gun and pulled the trigger.

The dart slammed into Dipper's chest. Immediately, he began to feel extremely groggy.

As he fell to his knees, Dipper desperately fired a bolt of lightning at the ninja that had shot him.

The ninja was electrocuted and it disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

That's weird, thought Dipper. But that was his last thought as he passed out.

* * *

An hour later, Dipper woke up in the same spot where he had passed out. As he recalled the events that had led to his defeat, he noticed two things: First, the ninjas and Mabel were nowhere to be seen. Second, the fire that he'd accidentally started had been put out.

_This is all very weird_, thought Dipper as he stood up. _Unless those ninjas are_ "Good Samaritans", _why would they put out that fire? And what was up with one of them disintegrating?_

Then, it hit Dipper. "Vampires!" he said to himself. "Mabel was taken by vampires! But what would they be doing in Gravity Falls. Unless…"

Dipper paled and bolted back to the Mystery Shack.

**I hope you liked the chapter. But as promised, here is the format for submitting OCs:**

**The following characters need a family member that have been kidnapped by Patrick and his new partner:** **Candy, Lyrica, Sekhmet, Raven, Gideon, Lee, Nate, Elton Jr., Alicia, Cameron, and Robbie. Anyone is free to submit OCs for any character, and I will use one or two for each character. These OCs will make their first appearance in chapter 3 or 4. To submit an OC, please include the following:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**First choice (Ex: Candy's sister):**

**Second Choice (Ex: Pacifica's cousin):**

**Third choice (if applicable):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**One last thing: for the most part, these will be treated on a 1****st**** come 1****st**** serve basis and ANYONE is allowed to submit an OC.**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still need OCs! If you want to submit one, a list of the ones I need will be at the end of the chapter. At the end of the chapter, I will announce who I am using as of now. And by the way, the OCs may not make their first appearance until chapter four. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Two: Day 0**

When Dipper got to the Mystery Shack, the first thing he saw was Grunkle Stan tied to a chair with duct-tape over his mouth.

Dipper went over to his great uncle and ripped off the tape. "Grunkle Stan! What happened to you?"

"Th-there were too many o-of them," Grunkle Stan stammered. "When Wendy's father came to pick her up, these ninjas came into the Mystery Shack and kidnapped them. I tried to fight off the ninjas. I almost had 'em too! But then they played dirty and tied me to this chair!"

As Dipper untied his great uncle, he began to think. Even though he didn't believe parts of Grunkle Stan's story, it still scared him. If these ninja vampires were capturing Manly Dan, Wendy and Mabel, then this meant that that they were also behind the kidnappings of the family members of the contestants from the Fraud Sahara.

But if that was true, then it also supported Dipper's theory that Patrick was still alive and hungry for revenge.

Once he finished untying Grunkle Stan, Dipper ran up the stairs and into the attic.

Dipper then jumped onto his bed, turned on his laptop and opened up Skype. Luckily, Sahara was online, so it wasn't hard to get a video chat with her.

"What's going on?" asked Sahara once the video chat opened.

Dipper explained to her about the kidnappings of Mabel, Manly Dan, and Wendy. He also told her his theory that Patrick was alive and behind the abductions.

"None of this sounds good," Sahara said once Dipper was done talking. "But I can't understand how Patrick can still be alive. Even if he somehow survived the fall into the Atlantic Ocean and the girl who spotted him in Florida wasn't delusional, he still would have been very weak. And the Florida heat would have finished him off."

"This must mean that Patrick's not alone," Dipper said. "Somewhere along the way, someone helped Patrick rehabilitate and is currently helping him with these kidnappings that are being carried out by these vampire ninjas he recruited."

"I don't like the sound of that," Sahara said.

Suddenly, a request popped up, saying that Candy wanted to join the conversation. Dipper clicked "Accept" and the screen was split with Sahara on one half and Candy on the other.

"What's up?" asked Dipper.

"It's happened," Candy said without an introduction. "Earlier today, I was in my room, and I heard a struggle downstairs. I went to see what it was, and I saw that my sister was being kidnapped by ninjas. I tried to stop them, but was unsuccessful. After calling the police, I went online and found an article on the Gravity Falls Gossiper website saying that there were unconfirmed reports of Pacifica's visiting cousin being kidnapped."

"Wait," Dipper said. "Does this mean—?"

"Yes," answered Candy. "This means that every single contestant from the Fraud Sahara has had a family member be kidnapped."

"What do we do now?" Sahara asked.

Dipper sighed. "After we heard about the first few kidnappings, Candy came up with a plan that if it happened to all of us, then we invite all the contestants from the Fraud Sahara to join us in Gravity Falls. Once together, we'd combine our wits and use clues to figure out where our loved ones are and rescue them."

"Wait, would we invite Pacifica and Gideon too?" Sahara asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, yes," Candy replied. "I mean, I can't stand either of them, but we'll need all the help we can get."

"Yeah, I mean we can't leave this investigation to Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubbs," Dipper said. "I mean, the three stooges could solve this mystery faster than they can."

"Okay, I'll be on the next flight to Gravity Falls," said Sahara. "See you tomorrow." She left the conversation.

Now, it was just Dipper and Candy.

"Okay, I'll send the invitations to everyone else," Dipper said.

"Alright, and be sure to tell them to convene at my house," Candy said. "And be sure to tell that to Sahara too."

"Got it," Dipper said. He logged off his Skype and opened his email as he prepared to send off the invites.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Northwest Mansion, Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland stood up. They had previously been sitting at the dining room table. Still seated were Pacifica (who was on her smart phone) and her parents.

"Alright, Mr. Northwest, we'll head back to HQ and let you know if we figure anything out," said Blubbs. "But it may be a while before we get a lead."

Mr. Northwest put on a fake smile. "Okay. Take your time!"

As the police officers left, Mrs. Northwest leaned into her husband. "Preston, hon, you do realize that the deputy can't read, right?"

"Yes," Preston replied. "But don't worry. I've already hired my own private team of investigators to look into the kidnapping."

"Was it Dipper?" asked Pacifica, who was still on her phone.

Preston smirked. "No. why would I hire that scumbag?"

"Because he sent me an email inviting me to help him solve some mystery," Pacifica replied. "Apparently, everyone from the Fraud Sahara has had a family member kidnapped, so all of the contestants are invited to come to Gravity Falls tomorrow to work together to solve the case."

Mr. Northwest raised an eyebrow. "Wait, does Dipper have a suspect?"

Pacifica skimmed through her email. "They seem convinced that Patrick is behind it. But they also think that Patrick's not alone."

Preston thought for a few moments. "I want you to go to Dipper's investigation meeting tomorrow," he said after the short silence.

Pacifica slammed her phone on the table and stood up. "_WHAT_? Am I being punished?"

Preston stood up and gave his daughter a hug. "No, I just need you to do me a favor," he said. "Tomorrow, when you're at the meeting, I want a list of the kidnapped as well as the possible suspects. Can you do that for me?"

"It depends; can you get me into the official Gravity Falls archives?" Pacifica asked. "I need some juicy gossip to use as black mail for when school starts up."

Preston hesitated before speaking. "Fine. Whatever."

Pacifica smiled. "Thanks, Dad!"

She ran out of the room.

Mrs. Northwest looked at her husband. "How do you expect to keep that promise? We don't have access to the archives!"

"I know that," Preston said. "But Pacifica doesn't. Besides, I really need that list I asked her to get."

"Why do you want that so badly?" asked Mrs. Northwest. "I mean, you don't think the person helping Patrick with the kidnappings could be…"

"I have my suspicions," Preston said. "Besides, with this, we have to consider all of our options. After all, I found this in the mail a couple of days ago." He reached into his blazer, pulled out a note, and showed it to his wife.

It said: **_Revenge is a dish best served with vampires ~ "M"DC_**

(End Chapter)

**I hope you liked this chapter! Anyway, the characters I am currently using for OCs are as follows: ****Candy****-Cara (sister), ****Lyrica****-Rosalind Johnson (cousin), ****Raven****-Mizuki (Mother), ****Gideon****-Charoite "Arie" (Cousin), ****Lee****-Maggie (sister), ****Elton Jr.-****Super Royal President Awesome Commadant Mountain Dew Herbert Singsongcammalammadingdong Pingpong Orias Utechbet Viskiiikkiiol of the HOuse of Royal Republic Presidency of New Frontier, the Last Few Remaining United States of America Colonies. (****_Abbreviation needed_****), ****Alicia****-Amanda (older sister), ****Cameron****-Max Stein (brother), ****Robbie****- Stellata Effrego**

**The following characters still need Ocs: Sekhmet and Nate.**

**As said before, anyone can submit an OC for any character. And if you want to do so, here is the format:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**First choice (Ex: Candy's sister):**

**Second Choice (Ex: Pacifica's cousin):**

**Third choice (if applicable):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**So until next time:**

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3 (AN)

**Chapter Three: Day 0 (Author's Note)**

**I don't have the next chapter fully written yet, so I felt I should update you with the FINAL list of OCs that I will be using. That's right, enough have been submitted for Abduction to carry on, meaning that as of now, I no longer need OCs.**

**Here is the final list of OCs:**

· **Candy****: Cara (sister)**

· **Lyrica:****Rosalind Johnson (cousin)**

· **Sekhmet****: Jules (Brother)**

· **Raven****: Mizuki (Mother)**

· **Gideon:****Charoite "Arie" (Cousin)**

· **Lee****: Maggie (sister)**

· **Nate****: Cecilia "CeCe" (cousin)**

· **Elton Jr.****: Super Royal President Awesome Commadant Mountain Dew Herbert Singsongcammalammadingdong Pingpong Orias Utechbet Viskiiikkiiol of the HOuse of Royal Republic Presidency of New Frontier, the Last Few Remaining United States of America Colonies. (Abbreviated to Sam)**

· **Alicia****: Amanda (older sister) **

· **Cameron:****Max Stein (brother)**

· **Robbie:****Stellata Effrego (Cousin)**

**Now do remember that there will be chapters when the OCs won't appear at all. Just remember that if a certain OC is not in a certain chapter, he/she will have another appearance unless I say otherwise.**

**Chapter Four will begin from Mabel's point of view (she was kidnapped, meaning all OCs will be in chapter four) and you will also learn in chapter four who helped rehabilitate Patrick. But the discovery of who rehabilitated Patrick will lead to unanswered questions that will be answered in future chapters. **

**Hopefully, I will have chapter four ready and uploaded by next week and I hope you enjoy all the chapters that are to come. So until next time…**

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, here is the final list all the characters from Sahara who had a family member kidnapped:**

· **Candy****: Cara (sister)**

· **Lyrica:****Rosalind Johnson (cousin)**

· **Sekhmet****: Jules (Brother)**

· **Raven****: Mizuki (Mother)**

· **Gideon:****Charoite "Arie" (Cousin)**

· **Lee****: Maggie (sister)**

· **Nate****: Cecilia "CeCe" (cousin)**

· **Elton Jr.****: Super Royal President Awesome Commadant Mountain Dew Herbert Singsongcammalammadingdong Pingpong Orias Utechbet Viskiiikkiiol of the HOuse of Royal Republic Presidency of New Frontier, the Last Few Remaining United States of America Colonies. (Abbreviated to Sam)**

· **Alicia****: Amanda (older sister) **

· **Cameron:****Max Stein (brother)**

· **Robbie:****Stellata Effrego (Cousin)**

· **Peter:****Robin (kidnapped brother)**

· **Robin:****himself**

· **Wendy:****Herself and her dad**

· **Mabel:****Herself**

· **Dipper:****Mabel**

· **Carl:****Simiah (my own OC)**

· **Sahara:****Sarah (sister) (My own OC)**

· **Pacifica:****Ari (Cousin) (My own OC)**

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Four: Day 1**

Mabel awoke the next morning with a mild headache. "Where am I?" she groaned as she sat up and looked around. She noticed she was in a large rectangular room, filled with sixteen kids/teenagers and two adults all of whom were unconscious.

On either side of Mabel, there were two staircases that led up to the second floor balcony behind her. In front of her, there was a floor to ceiling window that stretched across the whole wall, and directly in front of it, there were several tables with covered dishes set up in a buffet style.

Mabel also noticed that at the bottom of the staircases, there was a door on the wall next to it.

Suddenly, the other unconscious people in the room began to wake up.

Mabel saw Wendy and Manly Dan and scooted towards them.

"Mabel, do you know what's going on?" Wendy asked.

Mabel shook her head. "I don't even know where we are."

"Someplace cold," a kid sitting nearby said.

"What makes you say that?" Mabel asked.

"I looked through that window and saw a thin layer of snow," said the kid. "I'm Jules by the way." He was slightly overweight with black hair, brown eyes and big black glasses. He also wore beige pants, blue sneakers and a Doctor Who t-shirt.

At that moment, the side doors at the bottom of the staircases opened and five ninjas, each holding a rifle, marched out from both doors forming a line in front of the buffet.

"This can't be good," Wendy said.

It got worse when Patrick himself walked out of one of the doors and stood in front of the line of ninjas.

To her right, Mabel saw Robin glare at Patrick.

"You're alive?" Robin snarled. "I thought we took you out over the Atlantic Ocean!"

"Believe me, I almost died when I fell off that plane," Patrick admitted. "But someone found me while he was vacationing in Florida, helped me rehabilitate, and assisted me in pulling off my… and his…revenge!"

"Who is this mystery person?" Robin snapped. "And what does he have against us?"

"If I told you who he was, then it'd ruin all the fun," Patrick replied. He pulled out a note. "But he does have a message for you guys. Why don't we have Cecilia read it?"

A girl with messy blonde hair, a red-orange hoodie, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a charm bracelet. "Why should I do that?" she challenged.

"Because if you don't, these ninjas will shoot you down," Patrick said matter-of-factly.

Cecilia gulped. "Good point." _She walked up to Patrick, grabbed the note, turned around to face the others, and began to read: "If I told you my name, some of you would know who I am, but others wouldn't. Regardless, I know who each and every one of you are. And more importantly, I know who your relatives from the Fraud Sahara are. And I need them to do some things for me, which is why you are here. If your relatives succeed, you live and get to go home. If they fail, you…you…_" Cecilia paused.

Patrick snickered. "What, you can't say the word die?" he taunted. "Alright, you're done, Cecilia. Wendy Corduroy, why don't you finish reading the note?"

Wendy nervously walked up to Cecelia, took the note faced the others, and continued to read. "_If your relatives succeed, you live and get to go home. If they fail, you die. Finally, some of you know that based on the way you were taken, we are not afraid to use force. If you break the rules that Patrick is about to tell you, we will use whatever force necessary to punish you. Understand that we have to keep you alive for your relatives to do what we ask, but that doesn't mean we can't injure you. If you break the rules, you WILL be punished."_

"Good job," Patrick said with fake sincerity as Wendy and Cecilia both went to sit back down. "Now here are a couple of rules: The only places in this mansion that you are allowed to go are this room and anywhere on the second floor. If you are caught trespassing, you will be punished. You are not allowed to act unreasonable, start fights, or challenge the ninjas. And if I or they tell you to do something, do it, or you will be—"

"Punished, we get the point," Robin interrupted.

Patrick scowled. "You're lucky that interrupting isn't against the rules," he snarled. "Anyway, I have to go take care of some things, so you guys can eat some food at the buffet we set up. If you have any allergies, let one of the ninjas know and they'll provide you with something that'll fit your needs."

A somewhat pale girl with long brown hair, electric blue eyes, and glasses sighed. "It's nice to know that you care about us," she said. "Except that you don't"

"You got that right, Armanda," Patrick said.

"Amanda," the girl corrected.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But do remember that whether or not the ninjas are patrolling around, there are security cameras that are always watching. So if you want to return to your family unharmed…don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the hostages were eating their breakfast in small groups of no more than four, talking in hushed voices. Five ninjas walked around the room, making sure there was no trouble.

Mabel sat down next to Wendy, Manly Dan, and Robin.

"This stinks," Wendy said. "I can't believe we got kidnapped by Patrick. I thought he would have died for sure when he fell off that airplane."

"Well, it looks like we're gonna be here for a while," Mabel said. "So we might as well try to make the best of it."

"Or maybe not," Manly Dan said thoughtfully.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I think I can take these guys out and bust us out of here," Manly Dan replied.

"Dad, I don't think you should be doing that," Wendy said. "These guys mean business. They will hurt you if you fail."

"Come on, I'm the manliest person in Gravity Falls," Manly Dan said. "I'm sure I can take down three—"

"Five," Robin corrected.

"Five ninjas," Manly Dan finished. He got up and snuck towards one of the ninjas standing by the buffet.

A girl with straight black hair that goes down to her shoulders, purple glasses, blue/green eyes, pale skin, a purple t-shirt that says in yellow letters "Caution will randomly start talking about fandoms at any moment", black skinny jeans, blue converse shoes, and a hair tie around wrist slid in between Mabel and Wendy. "Is he really gonna try to fight the ninjas?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "Who are you, by the way?"

"I'm Stellata Effrego, Robbie's cousin," the girl answered.

"I tried to tell him not to do it," Wendy said.

"And he shouldn't," Stellata agreed. "Depending on how this goes, he could get us all killed."

Suddenly, Manly Dan punched the ninja he'd snuck behind in the back of the head. But two more ran up and grabbed Wendy's father's arms to restrain him.

The ninja that had been hit got back up, grabbed a pepper shaker form the buffet, unscrewed the top, and threw a handful of pepper into Manly Dan's eyes.

"_No!_" Wendy cried. She tried to run to her screaming father, but Robin held her back.

A fourth ninja grabbed a china plate from the buffet and swung it against Manly Dan's head.

All the other hostages yelped in surprise as they watched the plate break and the pieces clatter to the floor.

"_Please don't hurt him!_" Wendy cried.

"He broke the rules!" yelled the ninja who's used the plate as a weapon.

Manly Dan was still screaming in pain as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

The three ninjas that were taking Manly Dan had pulled him through the doorway on the right side of the room. They were now in a hallway that stretched fifteen yards.

Once they were twenty feet from the buffet room, one of the ninjas removed a panel on the right side of the wall, revealing a secret hallway.

Two ninjas pulled Manly Dan into the secret hallway while the third put the piece of the wall back to conceal the tunnel.

At the end of the secret hallway, there was an open door. The two ninjas dragged Manly Dan through the doorway and into a small room. Up against the wall on the opposite side of the room from where they entered was a rectangular table loaded with computers and a few phones. In the center of the room, there was a counter and standing behind it was Patrick and a man wearing a blank white t-shirt and jeans.

Manly Dan, who was still grunting in pain, was placed on the counter and the ninjas began to bandage the back of his head.

"I think you can stop your little act," Patrick said. "The hostages can't see you anymore."

"I'm not acting," Manly Dan growled. "Having pepper thrown in my eye and a china plate slammed into my head really hurts."

The other man frowned. "Patrick, I know you had to bring him in here, but did you have to do it like that?"

Patrick sighed. "Alex, relax. Dan was willing to do it. Right?"

Once his head was fully bandaged, Manly Dan sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Never mind that. Let's just get started with the next step. The sooner we start, the sooner I can get my revenge."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if I did not use your OC. I try to use them the next time there is a scene with the hostages. But if you liked this chapter, please let me know and leave a review.**

**~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Five: Day 1**

Dipper and Candy were in the living room of Candy's house, looking at the sofa. Sitting on and around it were Pacifica, Peter, Sahara, Lee, Nate, and Sekhmet.

"This is a smaller turnout than I expected," Dipper whispered to Candy.

"Do keep in mind that most people's flights will be coming in either today or tomorrow, so the number will grow."

"Right, but I'm a little surprised that _she_ showed up." Dipper gestured to Pacifica.

Candy shrugged. "You know what they say. The more, the merrier." She addressed the others. "Hi, everyone! Thanks so much for coming! I know that if we can work as a team the same way we did in the Fraud Sahara, I _know_ that we'll be able to find our kidnapped relatives and rescue them."

"How are we going to do that?" Sekhmet asked. "We're not the FBI."

"Well, one: every lead we get we're gonna report to the authorities," Candy said. "And two: come with me."

Candy turned around, opened a door that had been behind her, and walked down a set of stairs that led to the basement. She was followed by Dipper, Sekhmet, Nate, Lee, Sahara, Peter, and Pacifica.

The basement was about the size of an average classroom. There was a command center, with several computers on the left wall and on the wall adjacent to it was a 4x6 foot bulletin board.

In the center of the basement, there was a ten foot long table filled with laptops and iPads, ready for use.

"Whoa, did you always have this?" Peter asked.

"No, I used some of the pity money ABC gave us after we returned from the Fraud Sahara to build this for emergencies," Candy replied. "But I didn't think we'd have to use it so soon."

"Well, you made a good investment," Peter said with approval.

"What's the bulletin board for?" Pacifica asked.

Candy led the others over to the bulletin board. There were two sheets of paper attached to it. The one on the right had the word "victims" and under it were the pictures of all the kidnapped relatives. The paper on the left had the word "suspects" and only two pictures were under it. One was of Patrick, and the other was a silhouetted face with a question mark in the middle.

Pacifica took a picture of the bulletin board with her smart phone. "Who is the silhouetted person supposed to be?"

"That represents the person we believe is helping Patrick carryout the kidnappings," Candy answered. "But we don't know who that could be. Yet."

* * *

At the Northwest Mansion, Preston had been sitting on the couch with his wife when his phone vibrated, indicated he had gotten a text.

At the Northwest Mansion, Preston had been sitting on the couch with his wife when his phone vibrated, indicated he had gotten a text.

"Oh, that must be Pacifica." Preston took out his phone and opened the text message.

"What does it say, hon?" Mrs. Northwest asked.

"It's a picture that has all the hostages and who they suspect to be the kidnappers."

"Who are the suspects?"

Preston zoomed in on the image. "Patrick and someone they haven't figured out yet."

"Does the picture include all the hostages?"

Preston nodded. He recognized some of the faces from news reports he'd seen. "There's Mabel Pines… Rosalind Johnson… Stella Effrego… Manly Dan! I knew it!"

Mrs. Northwest raised an eyebrow. "You don't think that Manly Dan is the kidnapper, do you? I mean, you have no proof and why would he kidnap himself?"

"There was that note initialed MDC! What else could that stand for?"

Mrs. Northwest thought for a moment. "Okay, you have a point. But what about the part where he kidnaps himself?"

"Nobody would expect that! And obviously he'll try to use Patrick as a scapegoat if things go wrong." Preston set his phone down in his lap. "Manly Dan's had it in for me since the battle of Gravity Falls fifteen years ago! I always knew he wanted revenge, but I never thought he'd do it like this!"

"Well, did you really have to kill his wife and threaten to kill his daughter?" Mrs. Northwest asked.

"I had to!"

"Did you really?"

Preston stood up angrily. "Don't question a decision I made fifteen years ago!"

Mrs. Northwest calmly stood up. "Well, what are you gonna do now, Preston? Are you going to tell our private team of investigators about your theory?"

"I could, but even if I did, we still don't know where the hostages are. Besides, I need time to strategically think this through."

Mrs. Northwest looked confused. "What do you mean, _strategically_? The right thing to do would be to report this! Those kids need to come home!"

Preston sighed. "Well, what about the right thing to do for us? Because if we tell people that Manly Dan is the kidnapper, then we have to tell them why he did it. And once they find out the truth behind the Battle of Gravity Falls, then we'll never be able to show our faces in public again."

"Honey, what are you saying?"

Preston looked at his wife firmly. "I'm saying that right now, no one can know that Manly Dan is the kidnapper."

* * *

Meanwhile, Manly Dan was still in the secret room with Alex and Patrick.

One of the ninjas had taken off his mask and sat at the table of computers and wore a Bluetooth earpiece set.

"I am currently in contact with the cab we sent for Lyrica," the unmasked ninja said. "The driver is still circling around the Portland airport and has learned that Lyrica's flight has landed, so she should be in his cab any minute now."

"Ok." Manly Dan turned to Alex and Patrick. "Here we go. We're about to make the first call. This is when the real plan starts. But we have to make a pact to stick together no matter what." He stuck out his arm. "So are you two ready?"

Patrick put his arm in. "Ready."

Alex hesitated. "Are you sure the plan will work? Because if we get caught—"

"I know what happens if we get caught," Manly Dan interrupted. "But the chances of that happening are slim. So I'm gonna ask you again; are you in?"

Alex put his hand in. "Yes."

Manly Dan smiled. "Good." He turned around, leaned on the counter and thought. After Preston betrayed him and his family was blamed for the Battle of Gravity Falls so many years ago, the Corduroy family had to live in shame. As the years passed, the shame had faded away, but every once in a while, someone would bring it up. But now, after all these years, Manly Dan had the chance to tear the Northwest family to shreds and he couldn't wait to do it.

His train of thought was interrupted when the unmasked ninja suddenly spoke: "The taxi driver tells me that Lyrica is in his cab and they are headed to Gravity Falls." He grabbed an iPhone that was plugged into one of the computers. "Are you ready to make the call? I already have a secure line open."

Manly Dan walked over and grabbed the phone. The number was already dialed in. all he had to do was press the green call button.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Manly Dan pressed the call button.

* * *

Lyrica had been riding the cab for no more than two minutes when she heard a vibration. She looked to her left and saw that on the seat next to her, there was a small package and a flip phone on top of it that was vibrating, indicating an incoming call.

Lyrica tapped on the see though plastic wall that separated her and the driver. "Excuse me? Do you know who this phone belongs to?"

The driver ignored her, for he had on earphones and was bobbing his head rhythmically to what Lyrica assumed was music.

So Lyrica opened the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"I know who you are," a distorted voice said.

"I don't think so. Someone left their phone in the taxi," Lyrica responded.

"This is not a discarded phone," the distorted voice said. "I know exactly who you are. You are Lyrica Gerbs, cousin of Rosalind Johnson."

Lyrica paled. "How do you know that?"

"I think the real question is what would you do to save Rosalind?"

**~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 6: Day 1**

Manly Dan waited as Lyrica paused.

Then, she finally said: "you're Patrick, aren't you? Why do you have Rosalind?"

Manly Dan chuckled. "Patrick? Do you think he could've pulled this off on his own?"

"Then…who are you?"

"That's not important," Manly Dan said. "But what is important is that I have Rosalind and if you want her returned to you alive, you'll have to do as I say."

Lyrica paused before saying: "I'm listening."

"First off, do not tell anyone about this call, especially the police! If you do, Rosalind dies! Next, do you see a package in the seat next to you?"

There was some shuffling on the other end. "Yes," Lyrica said a few seconds later. "But it's kind of small."

"You will not open that package," Manly Dan said. "But once the taxi arrives at Candy's house, you will get out of the taxi with the package and your luggage, but you will not do anything else until I call you back."

"How do you know where I'm going?" Lyrica asked. "And how do I know that you really have Rosalind and you're not some scammer?"

Manly Dan snorted. "We have our ways of getting information. And if you want proof, I can send it to you. But if you even think about going against my orders, remember what'll happen to Rosalind." He hung up, walked over a door on the wall adjacent to the command center, and opened it.

On the other side was a kitchen. And in the middle of that kitchen was a round table where six unmasked ninjas sat, playing a game of poker while four others were at the sink and the stove making food.

Manly Dan pointed to three of the ninjas at the table. "Bring Rosalind to Patrick to have her proof of life photo taken. And be sure to let Patrick know about this before you go get the girl."

The ninjas he had pointed to put on their masks and jogged out of the kitchen.

Manly Dan closed the door behind them and sat at the table to join the poker game.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living/buffet room of the mansion, Mabel, Robin, Maggie (Lee's sister), Amanda (Alicia's sister) and Jules (Sekhmet's brother) were at the upper balcony.

"Guys, we need to do something about Wendy," Mabel said. "Ever since her father was separated from us, she's been sitting in the back corner of the buffet room not talking to anyone."

Jules scowled. "Well, what are we supposed to do? Go up to her and day: 'Hey, sorry that your father was killed today. Now why don't you stop sulking and join the rest of us in being scared out of our minds?'"

Mabel shook her head. "No. Besides, I don't think that Manly Dan's dead. The ninjas probably would have told us if he was."

Amanda crossed her arms. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Get her father back."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Maggie asked.

"We ask Patrick to give Manly Dan back," Mabel replied.

Amanda frowned. "I'm not sure that that's gonna work."

"It will if we appeal to his emotional side," Mabel insisted. "Just because Patrick is a vampire doesn't mean that he doesn't have a heart…I think."

Robin stroked his chin as he thought. "I do like the idea of getting Manly Dan back, but if we simply ask Patrick, he's gonna say no."

Mabel sighed. "Then what do you suggest."

"That we find out where the kidnappers have Manly Dan and break him free."

Jules scowled. "That's even worse than asking Patrick."

"If we want to save Manly Dan from the torture the kidnappers are undoubtedly giving him, then we need to fight fire with fire!" Robin said. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly, the door at the bottom of the right stair case swung open and three ninjas made a beeline for a girl Mabel recognized to be Rosalind.

Two ninjas grabbed each of her arms and yanked Rosalind to her feet.

"Wait, what's going on here?" a panicked Rosalind asked.

The third ninja ignored her and tied a burlap bag over Rosalind's head. The two ninjas who held her arms then proceeded to drag her towards the door while the third followed.

"No, wait!" Rosalind cried. "I didn't break the rules! I didn't do anything wrong! Why are you taking me? _Why are you taking me?_" Her continued screams were slightly muffled by the burlap bag, so she began to kick her legs as she was dragged.

But it did no good because the two ninjas holding Rosalind effortlessly dragged her out the door and the third followed behind, slamming the door shut behind him.

For a few seconds, nobody made a sound.

But Jules broke the silence when he said: "That…is the worst that could happen."

* * *

Rosalind continued to scream, kick and cry as she was pulled along, but the ninjas had no trouble of dragging her along.

After about a minute, the two ninjas holing Rosalind stood her upright, but still held onto her.

A few seconds later, the burlap bag was untied and yanked from her head.

After blinking a few times, Rosalind looked around the room she was in.

In the center of the room was a counter where Patrick sat and a camera was on a tripod a few feet in front of him.

On the wall to her right was a mini command center where an unmasked ninja sat, facing the computer screens.

She also saw two doors: one on the wall at the opposite side of the room and the other next to the mini command center. The fist door mentioned was slightly open while the second one was closed.

Patrick jumped off the counter. "Hello, Rosalind. Have you been enjoying your stay?"

"Wh-what do you think?"

Patrick smiled. "Perfect! Anyway, I need you to hold this while I take your picture." He pulled out a current edition of the New York Times and tossed it to Rosalind.

But she couldn't catch it because the ninjas still held her.

Patrick scowled at the ninjas. "Let go of her!"

The ninjas did as they were told and walked over to stand next to Patrick.

Rosalind picked up the newspaper. "Why do I need this?"

Patrick smiled slyly. "For your proof of life. Now face the headlines toward the camera and smile for the picture! Just kidding…don't."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lyrica paced back and forth on the front lawn of Candy's house with her luggage laying nearby on the grass.

Suddenly, another taxi pulled up and Elton Jr. got out of it. He walked towards the front door, but paused when he saw Lyrica. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh—_uhhh_ yeah. Everything's fine. I'm just…waiting for a…important call! Yeah, that's it."

Elton shrugged. "Okay. Be sure to let me know if you need anything." He walked into Candy's house.

Suddenly, the flip phone in Lyrica's pocket vibrated, indicating a text. She opened the phone and saw a picture of Rosalind holding today's copy to the New York Times. The caption under the photo said: _If you fail, she will pay the price with her life_.

Lyrica gulped.

The flip phone vibrated again, this time indicating an incoming call from a blocked number.

Lyrica answered it immediately. "Hello?"

"Did you see the picture?" the distorted voice asked.

"Yes."

"So you know this is not a joke?"

"Yes."

So you'll do whatever I tell you to do, no matter how crazy it sounds?"

Lyrica hesitated before answering. "Yes."

**~Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start, please remember that sue to plotlines, I cannot include your OCs in every chapter, but I will do my best to put them in as many chapters as I can. That being said: Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 7: Day 1**

"Open the box."

Lyrica quickly scrambled to do as she was told. Once she opened the box, she saw it contained a pink designer purse that most people would have trouble affording. "Why do I need this?"

"This purse is identical to the one Pacifica Northwest owns," the distorted voice said. "It also contains every accessory and item that would be in her regular purse except for…her credit card."

"What do you want me to do with the decoy purse?" Lyrica asked even though she knew what the answer would be.

"Simple. Swap the decoy for Pacifica's real purse."

"What do you want me to do with it after that?"

"Hold onto it. I will call you an hour from now and when I do, you're gonna do a little shopping."

Lyrica had a feeling that it would be more than 'a little shopping'.

"Any questions?" the kidnapper asked.

Lyrica checked her watch. In an hour, it'd be 7:00, which was plenty of time to steal Pacifica's purse. "No. I—I understand exactly w-what I have to do."

"Good. And do not forget the price of failure." The kidnapper hung up.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Lyrica knocked on the door to Candy's house.

Seconds after that, Dipper answered the door. "Hey, Lyrica. Nice to see you. Come on in!"

Lyrica had the package containing the decoy purse tucked under her arm and used both her hands to pull both her suitcases through the doorway.

Upon entering the living room, Lyrica looked around. Peter, Sahara, Sekhmet, Lee, Nate, Elton, Allicia, and Cameron sat around on the floor, eating various snacks and talking to each other.

"What's going on?" Lyrica asked.

"Right now, Candy is in the process of interviewing everyone individually in the basement," Dipper explained. "She's asking about the relative that was abducted, details about the day they were captured and etcetera. And as you can see, her living room is kinda serving as a waiting room."

"Who's she interviewing now?"

"Pacifica, but based at the rate Candy's going, she should get to you in about a half hour."

Lyrica had no intention of getting interviewed, but she figured she may as well act like she would. "So is there anywhere I can out my stuff down?"

Dipper nodded. "The kitchen is where most people who came directly from the airport put their stuff. I can take your luggage there for you if you'd like." He took the suitcases from Lyrica.

Dipper also reached for the package, but Lyrica stepped back and shook her head. "Not the package. I mean, I can carry this myself."

Dipper raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything else. He led her through the living room into the kitchen.

There were two tables in the kitchen. The first had suitcases, duffel bags, and other personal bags on and under it. The second table was filled with food normally found at a party.

Dipper set Lyrica's suitcases under the first table. "You can help yourself to any food on the other table and you're welcome to come and join us back in the living room."

Lyrica waited until Dipper left before going over to the first table.

After moving aside a couple of duffel bags and backpacks, Lyrica found Pacifica's purse!

Lyrica couldn't believe how lucky she'd been so far. But nonetheless, she set down her package, opened it, and swapped Pacifica's real purse for the decoy.

Lyrica put the flip phone into the package with Pacifica's real purse, knowing that it'd be a while before the kidnapper called again.

After closing the box, Lyrica then walked over to the food table and selected some snacks that she'd eat in the living room. But the only thing that would be eating was the guilt she felt inside her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dipper was in the kitchen putting cookies on a plate when Candy walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" Dipper asked as he took a bite of the sugar cookie on his plate.

"I just finished interviewing Pacifica." Candy took a Pitt soda from the food table, opened it, and took a sip. Then, she glanced at the other table. "Who brought a box?"

Dipper walked over to the other table. "Lyrica did. But the funny thing is that when I offered to carry it in here for her, she got all defensive. Do you think she could be hiding something?"

Candy took another sip of her soda. "I don't know. Maybe something fragile is in there."

"I'm sorry, but curiosity is getting the best of me." Dipper set down the plate of cookies and picked up the box.

Candy frowned. "Dipper, don't be nosy."

"I'm just going to see what's in here." Dipper opened the box. "Hm, it's a designer purse."

Suddenly, Pacifica walked into the kitchen, grabbed a purse identical to the one in the box and walked out.

Dipper widened his eyes. "Did you see that? Pacifica's purse is identical to the one in Lyrica's box!"

Candy shrugged. "Maybe they have the same taste in handbags. Besides, the pity money we all got from ABC allows us to make extravagant purchases like that."

Dipper pulled a flip phone out of the box. "Then why would she use this?"

Candy set down her soda. "Valid point. And now that I think about it, I remember seeing Lyrica use a smart phone when I saw her in the living room."

"I'm beginning to think she's hiding something." Dipper opened the phone. "Look at this! She got two calls from a blocked number!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Lyrica walked into the kitchen, causing Dipper to scramble to put the purse and phone back in the box.

However, he did not do this fast enough because Lyrica glared at him.

"What were you doing with my stuff?" Lyrica snapped.

"Um…." Dipper tried to think of a logical excuse.

Lyrica crossed her arms. "Yeah. That's what I thought. You know what, if you're gonna invade my privacy like that, I'm gonna go to my hotel for the night and come back tomorrow!"

Dipper frowned. "Wait! On your flip phone, there were some calls from a blocked number. What was that about?"

"None of your business! I can't believe you went through my stuff!" Lyrica picked up her suitcase and began to leave.

"_Smooth_," Candy said sarcastically.

Dipper ignored Candy and followed Lyrica into the living room. "Wait, in case we really need you at some point later on, what hotel will you be staying at?"

Lyrica hesitated before answering. "I'm gonna be at the Marriott in Gravity Falls." She stormed out of the house.

Dipper walked over to Sekhmet. "You're a dark angel, right?"

Sekhmet nodded. "Why? Do you need something?"

"Even though it's only the evening, can you still go outside and fly?"

"It depends. How far do you need me to go?"

"I just need you to follow Lyrica and see where she's staying, because I don't recall there being a Marriott in Gravity Falls."

Sekhmet nodded. "I think I can do that."

Dipper put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks."

Sekhmet walked outside, transformed into a dark angel and followed Lyrica, who was walking anxiously towards the nearest bus stop.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Candy was in the basement interviewing Elton and Dipper was in the living room when Sekhmet returned in her human form.

Dipper stood up and walked over to her. "How'd it go?"

"It was fine," Sekhmet replied. "When Lyrica got to her hotel, was I supposed to follow her in?"

Dipper sighed. "It would have been nice if you did, but its fine if you didn't as long as you know which hotel she is staying at."

"Well, in that case, Lyrica's staying at the Gravity Falls Holiday Inn."

Dipper nodded. "So Lyrica lied about where she was staying! That means she must be hiding something. But what _is_ she hiding?"

**~Jameer14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone before I start, I'd like to acknowledge that after almost a year long wait, Gravity Falls Season 2 premiers TOMORROW, August 1****st**** at 9pm on Disney Channel. To celebrate, I have been doing my own little fan fiction event that will go through Thursday when I update ****_EVERY ONE_**** of ****_running _****my Gravity Falls Fan Fictions and crossover. ****Monday, July 28****th****, I updated the ****_1_****_st_****_ Annual Gravity Falls Awards_**** and published a new fan fiction I've been working on called ****_Lost at Sea_****. On ****Tuesday, July 29****th**** (yesterday)****, I updated ****_Norrisville Lockdown_****, my Gravity Falls Crossover with ****_Randy Cunningham 9_****_th_****_ Grade Ninja_****. On ****Wednesday, July 30****th ****(yesterday)****, I published the last chapter of ****_Lord of the Falls_**** before its two part finale. And finally, on ****Thursday, July 31****st**** (today)****, I will update ****_Digital Falls_**** and ****_Abduction_****. I will not update on Friday since that's the day season 2 premiers. So with that being said, here's the next chapter of ****_Abduction._**** Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 8: Day 1**

The kidnapper called right at 7:00, just like he said he would.

As soon as the flip phone began to vibrate, Lyrica answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Do you have the purse?" the kidnapper asked with his distorted voice.

"Yes."

"Alright, I am gonna give you some instructions. Do exactly as I say or Rosalind dies."

Lyrica winced. That last reminder seemed a little over the top. "What do you need me to do?"

"Pull out the credit card in Pacfica's purse," the kidnapper instructed. "And once you do that, go on the internet."

Lyrica quickly rummaged through the purse and pulled out the credit card. Then, she pulled her laptop out of her suitcase and opened her web browser to Google. "What next?"

"Reach under your bed," the kidnapper continued. "There, you should find a list of items that I want you to buy online with the credit card. And at the very end of the list is the address that I was all the purchases to be sent to."

Lyrica reached under the bed and pulled out a five page list that was stapled together. The font on the pages was incredibly small, so each page had around eighty items. After skimming through all of the items, it looked like the grand total would be around 3.4 million dollars. She also found a gallon jug containing clear liquid under the bed.

"I also found a jug," Lyrica said. "What is the liquid inside of it?"

"Acid," replied the kidnapper. "When you're done shopping, you will dump that acid into a bath tub or sink and destroy your laptop and the list by putting them both in the acid. Do you understand what you need to do?"

Lyrica hesitated. She did not want to destroy her laptop. But if it meant saving Rosalind… "Yes. I understand exactly what I need to do."

"Good." The kidnapper hung up.

* * *

About an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest were sitting on their bed watching TV when Preston's cell phone rang.

Mrs. Northwest looked at her husband with curiosity. "Who could that be?"

Preston picked up his smart phone. "It's Matt. My credit card representative." He pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Northwest, your credit card purchases were maxed out about ten minutes ago, therefore, your card is being frozen effective immediately," Matt said.

Preston widened his eyes. "What? Why?"

"The series of purchases made amounted to 3.4 _million_ dollars," Matt replied. "And by the time your credit card bill comes in at the end of the month, the interest will have added 1.1 million dollars to your debt."

"But I don't have 4.5 million dollars!" Preston protested.

"Well, you'd better get the money somehow. Since your debt is so large, it _must_ be paid off by the end of the month. If it is not, then the bank will be forced to pay off the debt for you. And you know what'll happen after that!" Matt hung up.

Preston slowly brought his phone away from his ear.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Northwest asked.

"Our credit card was maxed out," Preston said. "And now we're gonna owe the company 4.5 million dollars."

"But we barely have two million," Mrs. Northwest gasped.

"Exactly. And if we can't pay off the debt, the bank will have to do it for us. And when that happens…"

"We'll lose everything," Mrs. Northwest finished. "The bank will take away our cars, our yachts, our…home."

Preston suddenly remembered that Pacifica had been given the credit card this morning. Rage filled his body and he hurled his smart phone at the wall on the other side of the room. "_Pacifica! Get your ass in here NOW!_"

Seconds later, Pacifica ran into her parent's bedroom. "What is it?"

Preston stood up. "Give me the credit card!" he snapped.

"What did I do?" Pacifica protested.

"You know exactly what you did! I give you the credit card today and you go on a _3.4 million dollar shopping spree!_"

"I didn't spend a dime on that card! I mean, I was gonna go to the mall after I went to Candy's house today, but I was too tired, so I came straight home! I swear!"

"_Don't lie to me! Just give me the damn card!_"

Mrs. Northwest frowned. "Preston, calm down!"

Pacifica rummaged through her purse. "Wait a second…the credit card's gone!"

Preston crossed his arms. "I don't believe you! Where's the card?"

"I told you, it's not in here!" Pacifica dumped the contents of her purse onto the bed. And sure enough, there was no credit card.

"Give me that!" Preston snatched the purse from his daughter and did a thorough search, but did not find the credit card.

"Told you," Pacifica said smugly.

"Shut it!" Preston bit his lip and thought for a few seconds. Then, he looked at his wife. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Mrs. Northwest reluctantly handed it over. "Just promise not to throw it."

Preston dialed Matt's number.

After a couple of rings, the credit card rep picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Matt, I need you to do something for me," Preston said. "Can you tell me some of the things that were purchased? Because I have reason to believe the card was stolen."

"Well, if that's the case, then you need to call the authorities," Matt said.

"I know that! Just tell me what was purchased!"

"Hm, let's see here… it looks like a lot of state of the art computer and security equipment were purchased…there are also several ninja costumes—"

"Alright, that's all I need to know," Preston interrupted. "But where's it being sent to?"

"The address is in Gravity Falls. Do you want me to email it to you?"

"Yes, and do it right away." Preston hung up.

"How'd it go?" Mrs. Northwest asked.

"Hold on." Preston walked over to his desk, opened his lap top and logged onto his email. Sure enough, Matt had sent the address. After searching for it on Google Maps, Preston learned that the address was the location of an empty warehouse.

This caused Preston to think. He knew that Manly Dan was behind the credit card wipeout. But chances were incredibly slim that the address Matt had given him was where Manly Dan and the hostages were. He figured it'd probably be used as a transfer location, meaning that it'd be delivered there, but someone else would take it to Manly Dan, wherever he was.

Preston looked at his daughter. "Get out. Your mother and I need to talk."

Pacifica stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Is this about Manly Dan?" Mrs. Northwest asked once Pacifica was gone.

"You read my mind." Preston walked over to the bedroom window and stared outside at the setting sun. "The merchandise that is being sent to a warehouse in Gravity Falls."

"Do you think that's where Manly Dan is?" Mrs. Northwest asked.

"No, I_ know _that he's not there. He'll likely have someone fetch the items from the warehouse and bring it to him. But here's the thing, I have a feeling that Manly Dan didn't use the credit card himself. He probably had some else do it. And when that person is arrested for credit card theft, he or she will probably admit to being blackmailed and the police will connect the dots between the dots between the credit card max out and the kidnapping."

"So what's your point?" Mrs. Northwest asked.

"The police will find out the address where the merchandise is being sent and stop the person that will deliver it to Manly Dan," Preston said. "But maybe I can have some of my private investigators stop the police from doing that."

Mrs. Northwest scowled. "Preston, this is ridiculous."

"No, it isn't. I have a plan: I'll have the rest of my private investigators follow whoever is delivering the merchandise to where Manly Dan has the hostages. And once we know where that is, I'll send the rest of my private investigators to spy on Manly Dan. I'll find out his true motive and from that, I'll develop an appropriate plan of action that can be used to take Manly Dan down and kill him."

"I still don't get why you can't let the police find those hostages," Mrs. Northwest said.

Preston turned around to face his wife. "I'm already known as the man who took down the deadly Corduroys. Who says I can't be known as the man who saved those hostages too?"

"Yeah, but the Corduroys weren't really deadly," Mrs. Northwest said. "People only though that because when you set them up fifteen years ago!"

Preston thought for a moment and remembered how he and Manly Dan used to be partners. How the two of them had been working together on developing a serum that would enhance human abilities to save lives. And how Preston had sabotaged the serum to make Manly Dan look bad.

"You're right, I did set them up," Preston finally said. "But since nobody knows that…I'm still the hero."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Mabel lay in bed thinking about the day's events.

A few hours ago, the kidnappers had returned Rosalind back into the main room. All the other hostages had questions for her, including: "What did you see back there? Were you tortured? What did the kidnappers do to you?"

But Wendy only had one question: "Did you see my dad?"

Rosalind's had said no, and then gone on to explain that a proof of life picture had been taken.

For the rest of the day, Wendy did not speak at all. Mabel felt sorry for her, especially since Manly Dan was presumed dead since Rosalind hadn't seen him when she was taken away.

When the ninjas told everyone to go to bed a little while later, it became apparent that the kidnappers had little to no money. Because the girls' room consisted of only one dresser and six beds had been crammed inside. And the sad part was that there were twelve females.

So Mabel, like all the other girls, had to share a bed. And the person she had to share it with was Stella Effrego, Robbie's cousin.

Currently, Mabel was about to fall asleep when Stella suddenly shook her.

"Mabel, are you awake?" Stella whispered.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Look." Stella pointed to one of the other beds where three ninjas were gathered.

Mabel watched as one of the ninjas put a cloth containing chloroform over Rosalind's face while the other two carried her out of the room.

Amanda was frozen with fear for she had been in the same bad as Rosalind.

"Do you know what that was about?" Stella asked.

"No," Mabel replied. "No I don't."

**~Jameer14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 9: Day 1-2**

Lyrica was in the bathroom in her hotel room, watching her laptop fry. She had followed the kidnapper's instructions by purchasing all of the items from the list online with Pacifica's credit card, and then dumped the acid in the bathtub before placing the list and the laptop in the acid.

Suddenly, the flip phone vibrated and Lyrica answered it. "Hello?"

"According to my associates, you have made the purchases," the kidnapper said in his distorted voice. "I no longer have any need for you."

Lyrica's eyes widened. "I'm done? When do I get Rosalind back?"

There was no answer, because the kidnapper had already hung up.

* * *

Pacifica paced around in her room.

As she walked back and forth, Pacifica thought about what had happened in her parents' bedroom. After Preston had falsely accused her of going on that extravagant shopping spree, she noticed how her father had stared out the window. That told her right there that he'd been thinking about something.

And then he'd told rudely told Pacifica to leave…

That did it. Pacifica was pretty sure that her father was hiding something. But what? Did Preston know who wiped out the credit card?

Pacifica groaned and flopped onto her bed. Not knowing was killing her. She thought about asking her mother, but Pacifica had a feeling she'd get no new information.

She also considered calling the police and asking them if they knew anything about what her father was hiding. But Blubbs and Durland were about as bright as a three day old glow stick, so any information she got from them would likely be wrong.

Pacifica remembered that Preston had a private team of investigators. She thought about bribing them for information, but since her lofty allowance was probably gonna go on hiatus do to the credit card max-out, so that was not an option. Plus, if one of the investigators declined the bribe, he or she would likely tell Preston, and Pacifica would never hear the end of it from her father.

"What am I gonna do?" Pacifica said to herself as she stared at the ceiling. She then remembered that she had one more option. It wasn't her number one choice, but it was the only option she had.

Pacifica pulled out her phone and dialed Candy's number.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper was alone with Candy in her basement. Both of them were trying to analyze the information they had gotten from Candy's interviews, but it wasn't going so well.

"I don't think we can get any leads from just this information," Dipper was saying. "Each story was pretty much the same. A few ninjas would swing in, kidnap the loved one, and then get away. We don't have any faces we could sketch, no license plate numbers we could track, not even finger prints we could dust."

Candy leaned back in her chair. "There is one thing we can infer: whoever these kidnappers that Patrick hired are, they are pros at what they do."

Dipper slumped in his chair. "I hate to say this, but I think that we may have arrived at a dead end."

At that moment, Candy's phone vibrated in her pocket. After looking at the Caller ID, she raised her eyebrows. "It's Pacifica. Should I see what she wants?"

Dipper shrugged half heartedly. "Might as well."

Candy answered the phone. "Hello?"

There was a pause as Candy listened to what Pacifica was saying. After a few seconds, Candy spoke: "Okay, thanks. We'll look into that. Bye." She ended the call.

"What was that about?" Dipper asked.

"Pacifica's credit card was stolen, and the thief used it to purchase 3.4 million dollars worth of items. She wants us to see if we can get information about the thief."

Dipper shook his head. "Who does she think we are? We can't even get any leads on the kidnappers! I don't think we can help her."

Candy tapped her chin. "Or maybe we can…didn't Lyrica and Pacifica have identical purses today?"

Dipper sat up. "They did! Plus, when we asked Lyrica about her purse, she got all defensive! And then she tried to lie to me about where she was staying."

"Do you think…Lyrica did it?" Candy asked.

"It looks like she did," Dipper replied. "But why would she do that?"

Candy stood up. "It doesn't matter. I'm calling the police."

* * *

Five minutes later, Dipper and Candy were with Sherriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland at the Gravity Falls Holiday Inn. One of the front desk clerks had led the four of them to room 306. This was supposed to be Lyrica's room.

Sherriff Blubbs hesitated before knocking on the door. "I hope you two are right about this! Tobey Determined still bothers us about the time he was falsely accused of murder by Dipper."

"Don't worry, we have nearly refutable evidence," Candy assured.

Blubbs rolled his eyes and pulled out his baton. "Whatever." He banged a fist on the door. "_Open up, this is the police!_"

There was no answer, so Deputy Durland nodded at the Holiday Inn desk clerk, who slid his access key into the door knob and pushed open the door.

Durland and Blubbs charged into the hotel room followed by Dipper and Candy.

"Come out where we can see you and put your hands up!" Sherriff Blubbs shouted.

The room was empty except for a couple of suitcases on the floor. Bu the bathroom door was open and its light was on.

Blubbs nodded towards the bathroom. He, Durland, Candy, and Dipper walked over to the bathroom doorway.

"Freeze!" Durland yelled.

Dipper looked into the bathroom. Lyrica stood in the middle of the bathroom, staring into a bathtub. In her right hand, she held a credit card that matched the description of the one Pacifica had said was stolen.

Dipper gasped. "Lyrica?! I can't believe it, well actually, I kinda can. But…why?"

"Because he told me to," Lyrica replied.

"Who?"

"The kidnapper."

Dipper's eyes widened. "Patrick?"

Lyrica shook her head. "The guy said that he wasn't Patrick. But whoever he was, he also told me to do that." She nodded towards the bathtub.

Dipper looked into the bathtub and saw it was partially filled with acid. And lying in that acid was a laptop that was nearly fried and remnants of what looked like paper.

"So that's why the flip phone you had showed that a blocked number was calling you," Candy said. "But why didn't you just report it to the police, or just have simply told the kidnappers no?"

"Because he said if I didn't do as he said, he'd kill Rosalind," Lyrica answered.

Dipper looked at the two policemen. "I know she just admitted to credit card theft, but can't you cut her some slack? She was blackmailed."

"I wish we could, but theft is still theft." Deputy Durland pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Lyrica Gerbs, you are under arrest for credit card theft. You have the right to remain silent. I will also read you the rest of your rights once we get to the squad car, because I can't remember what they are, but I keep a list in there."

Sherriff Blubbs took the credit card from Lyrica's hand. "I'll be taking that. Maybe we can use that to track where the purchases are going."

"And if you do that, maybe we can find out where the hostages are!" Candy said. "Be sure to let us know if you find out where the purchases are being sent."

Sherriff Blubbs sighed. "Normally, I'd say no. but since you two figured out who stole the credit card so quickly, I'll…I'll be willing to make an exception."

Candy and Dipper smiled at each other.

* * *

When the hostages woke up the next morning, they saw a breakfast buffet had once again been set up. Everyone helped themselves except for Wendy. She sat alone in the corner and did not eat.

Mabel ate her breakfast with Robin, Max Stein (Cameron's brother), and Cara (Candy's sister).

As Max ate his eggs, he looked at Wendy. "Wow, can you believe she's still sad?"

"I can!" Robin said. "I can't imagine how she must feel! I mean, how would _you_ feel if your father, the only parent you had, was taken away in the same way that Manly Dan was? And then we presumed him dead later on?"

Max put up his hands. "Sorry! I'm not trying to be rude or anything!"

Mabel stood up. "You know what, I've had enough! We can't just assume that Manly Dan is dead! I mean, don't they need him for the blackmailing thing they wanted to do?"

Cara nodded. "That is a valid point."

Mabel marched over to Patrick, who was standing next to the buffet table. "Look, I know that since you're a vampire, you technically don't have a heart. But a girl out there is worried sick wondering what happened to her father! I fear that if she waits any longer, she'll go into depression. So as a decent person…no as a decent living being, have a soul and tell us what happened to Manly Dan!"

Patrick smiled slyly. "My, those were some…_inspiring_ words. But alas, I cannot give you that information because there is someone above me who'll make that decision. But I'll be sure to let him know."

* * *

But Manly Dan already knew. He'd watched Mabel's mini-speech via security camera.

Manly Dan sighed. He felt sorry for his daughter, he truly did. But he had to do what was necessary to taken Preston down while protecting Wendy.

**~Jameer14**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 10: Day 2**

It was still the morning after Lyrica's arrest.

Dipper, Candy, Sekhmet, Raven, Lee, Nate, Elton, Alicia, Cameron, Peter, Carl, Sahara, and Pacifica were all having a meeting in Candy's basement.

"Thank you all for coming!" Dipper said. "There is something that we need to discuss: As some of you may know, last night, Lyrica was arrested last night under the charges of credit card theft and aiding an illegal action."

"But the only reason that she did that was because the kidnapper had called Lyrica and blackmailed her with Rosalind's life," Candy said.

"_Wait, why are you saying 'the kidnapper'?_"Alicia asked.

"Yeah, isn't it Patrick?" Peter added.

"Well, based on Lyrica's interviews from last night, it sounds like someone else is helping Patrick with all this," Dipper replied.

"So what's your point?" Pacifica said.

Candy sighed. "If the kidnapper calls, don't answer. And if you do happen to answer and he asks you to do something, just say no."

"How are we supposed to know when they're calling?" Nate asked.

"Usually, they'll use a blocked number," Dipper answered.

"Either way, are you sure this is the right decision?" Sahara asked. "I mean, Lyrica did as she was told and Rosalind was found earlier this morning."

Candy pursed her lips. "I was afraid you all would have this reaction. But if you report these calls, then it'll be easier for us to track Patrick and whoever his partner is. Understood?"

The others nodded silently.

"Wait a second," Pacifica suddenly said. "What gives you to the power to tell us what to do?"

Dipper smiled. "Well, since Candy and I figured out the credit card theft mystery so quickly, the Gravity Falls Police Department is making us Under-Rank Police Officers. That gives us the power to carry certain weapons, help on certain investigations like this one, and make cautionary arrests."

"A cautionary arrest is if we think that someone is doing something unlawful, we can detain them until a real police officer comes and then he or she can either make an official arrest, or dent it," Candy explained.

Peter shrugged. "I'm pretty sure _no other_ police department _in the world_ does that, but okay."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Elton was in the basement doing some research for Candy when his phone vibrated.

After looking at the Caller ID, Elton realized that he was being called by a blocked number. He began to feel conflicted. He knew this was something Dipper and Candy had would want them to report, but he feared that his cousin would die if he did not answer.

Reluctantly, Elton pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Are you the cousin of the kid with the really long name?" a distorted voice asked.

"Do you mean the Super Royal President Awesome Commandant Mountain Dew Herbert Singsongcammalammadingdong Ping-Pong Orias Utechbet Viskiiikkiiol of the House of Royal Republic Presidency of New Frontier, the Last Few Remaining United States of America Colonies?" Elton asked.

"Yes, are you his cousin?"

"Yeah. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, if you want the Super Royal President Awesome Commandant…you know what, I'm just gonna call him Sam…if you want Sam to live, then I need you to do something for me," the distorted voice said. "But first, I must ask…do you know how to drive a train?"

This took Elton by surprise. "No, why?"

"Tonight, the shipment of products Lyrica ordered will arrive in a secure Gravity Falls location, but I will have someone else transfer them to a different location. One of my associates will bring the merchandise to the Gravity Falls train station, load it all on a train, and all you have to do is drive it wherever I tell you to go."

"Won't the police be able to track the train, though?"

"I'll make sure o have someone else get the police off your trail. Do you understand what you need to do?"

"Essentially. But where do I lead the train to?"

"I'll tell you that tonight once you're at the train station." The kidnapper hung up.

* * *

Up at the hostages' mansion, nothing significant was going on.

This was true until about noon. At that time, the ninjas came into the living room/buffet room area and brought out a beaten looking Manly Dan and threw him on the floor.

Wendy had been overjoyed to see her father and cried tears of joy. "Oh, Dad! I'm so glad you're back. But what did they do to you in there?"

"It…it was horrible," Manly Dan stammered. "They tortured m-me over a-and over again. I s-should have never tried to break us out."

Mabel had a hard time watching this. Manly Dan was usually so confident, but now, he seemed like a kid who had been bullied on the playground.

"Well, it's okay now, because we're together," Wendy said.

Mabel noticed that most of the other hostages were watching the father and daughter reunion with a mixture of looks that included shock, pity, and happiness.

Nonetheless, Mabel smiled at Robin and Amanda. "You know, it feels nice to have been able to make a difference. I bet Manly Dan wouldn't even be out here if it wasn't for the way I spoke to Patrick yesterday."

Robin rubbed his chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "I'm not too sure about that. Now don't get me wrong…I'm glad that he's back, but I was convinced that the Patrick and the kidnappers had killed him. I mean, why wouldn't they? And seeing him now is sorta like seeing him come back from the dead."

"Plus, a couple of those injuries he has kinda look like make-up," Amanda added.

"What are you two saying?" Mabel said. "That the kidnappers want us to think they tortured Manly Dan even though they really didn't? Why would they do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Amanda answered. "But aside from us being kidnapped, there's something really weird going on. And I want to know what it is."

**~Jameer14**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 11: Day 2**

Just after lunch, Patrick strode into the hostages' main room followed by five ninjas.

"Everybody get in a straight line now!" one of the ninjas hollered.

Mabel, who'd been sitting with Wendy and her dad nearly jumped in surprise. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we'd better do as they say," Manly Dan said.

The hostages rushed to line up in the following order: Stellata, Sam, CeCe, Jules, Mizuki, Chariote, Maggie, Amanda, Max, Mabel, Manly Dan, Wendy, Simiah, Ari, Robin and Sarah.

"Why are you lining us up?" Jules asked.

"'Cause you all gotta work," Patrick replied. "We gave you a place to stay and food to eat, so you gotta do something in return."

"As if being kidnapped wasn't enough," Maggie grumbles.

Three ninjas walked to the back of the line while the other two remained in the front with Patrick.

"We are going to escort you to the place where you will do your work!" one of the ninjas in the front shouted. "Do not wander off on your own or try to escape. If you do, we will punish you!"

Patrick and the ninjas led the seventeen hostages through the door on the left side of room and they all walked down a long hallway until they arrived at a set of double doors.

The two ninjas in the front opened the double doors and Patrick led the hostages into a spacious room with a large crank in the middle that was big enough for ten people to push.

Sixteen large tubes lined the walls of the room and in those tubes were eight young looking boys and eight young looking girls. All of them were clothed and floated in a transparent liquid that filled the tubes.

"What is this place?" Ari asked with wonder in her voice.

"This is our indoor vampire farm," Patrick beamed. "These sixteen vampires came from a case of thirty two eggs that a former partner of mine once gave me. Once we fully raise these sixteen blood suckers, we'll bring in the next sixteen and in no time, I'll have my own little vampire army?"

"But what do the tubes and cranks do?" Max asked.

"Well, the cranks will keep the growth acceleration plasma inside the tubes warm, because if it gets too cold for too long, the vampires die in their sleep," Patrick said. "So in just a little bit, ten of you will be pushing the cranks."

"What about the rest of us?" Amanda asked.

"Well, when the plasma is warm, it will periodically seep out of the tubes and onto the floor," Patrick explained. "But luckily, the crank also replaces the plasma that leaks out of the tubes. But you all don't know this, but at night, this place doubles as the training center. And we can't have plasma on the floors, otherwise the vampires will slip. So the remaining seven will mop up the plasma that falls to the floor."

"That doesn't seem too hard," Mizuki said.

"Oh, and by the way, the word periodically is a huge understatement," Patrick said. "Once the crank gets going, about a quart plasma will leak out every minute."

"Of course that happens," Sarah grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper and Candy had been called to the Gravity Falls Police Station.

The two of them were escorted to a meeting room where Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland were waiting.

"You needed us?" Dipper said as he and Candy entered.

"Yes, we have received the address that the items purchased with the stolen credit card are being sent to," Sheriff Blubbs said. "It'll be going to an empty warehouse in Gravity Falls. The perfect location to take a bunch of kidnapped citizens."

Candy frowned. "This seems too easy. Are you certain this will be where the hostages are?"

Durland nodded. "Where else would they be?"

"Plus, when merchandise arrives tonight, the whole police force will storm the warehouse, rescue the hostages, and take down the kidnappers," Sheriff Blubbs added.

"Why not do it now?" Dipper asked.

"Well, they'd probably expect us to do it now," Durland replied. "So if we do it tonight, when their guard is down, they won't see us coming."

"Um, if anything, they'd anticipate an attack from us the most when the merchandise arrives," Candy said.

Sheriff Blubbs crossed his arms. "Well you know what? Durland and I are the _real_ police officers! Not you two! So whatever we say goes!"

"Then why did you call for us?" Candy asked.

"Like I said earlier, the whole police force will be going to the warehouse," Blubbs said. "And according to my boss, that includes you two. So be back here at six pm tonight and six thirty, we'll leave for the warehouse to get there by seven, which is when the products are supposed to arrive. Understood?"

Dipper and Candy nodded.

**~Jameer14**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter gets kinda intense by the way. But nonetheless, Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 12: Day 2 + Flashback**

After a long, grueling day of work, the hostages ate dinner at 6:00 and went to bed at 7:30.

In the boys' room, Manly Dan waited for about half an hour before sneaking his way into the secret room where Patrick and Alex were waiting.

"Took you long enough," Patrick grumbled once Manly Dan arrived. "Did you really have to spend the day with the hostages?"

"I had to do it for Wendy," Manly Dan replied. "This whole thing I'm doing is to keep her safe, and when I saw her depressed while thinking I was dead, I realized that she was in more danger than she'd ever been."

"Don't you have three other adopted sons?" Alex asked. "Why aren't they here too?"

"I sent them on a camping trip in Siberia," Manly Dan replied.

"Then why don't you just send Wendy with them?" Patrick complained. "You spending time with the hostages is _such_ a waste of time!"

"Because if Wendy was in Siberia with them, Preston would still come after her!" Manly Dan snapped. "But since she's here Preston doesn't know where she is and even if he does, then he knows that I'll hide her well."

"Why are you so worried about Preston going after your daughter, but not your sons?" Alex asked. "What did she ever do to him?"

"Nothing," Manly Dan replied. "It's what Preston did to me that has me worried about Wendy's safety."

Alex rubbed his chin. "Explain."

Manly Dan scratched his beard. "During the battle of Gravity Falls, Preston had my house bombed. So Wendy, my wife, and I had nowhere to stay. I was absolutely furious, so I stormed over to Preston's house and I was accompanied by my wife and daughter. After that…"

Manly Dan closed his eyes and relived what happened next.

* * *

_Fifteen years ago, things were different. Preston and his wife didn't have as much money as they do now, so the two of them lived in a suburban house. Manly Dan was not as big as he is now and he was known as Daniel. And of course, Mrs. Corduroy was still alive and Wendy was only a few months old._

_Daniel Corduroy banged his fist on the Northwests' front door while Mrs. Corduroy stood a few feet back with Wendy in her arms._

_Mrs. Northwest opened the door a second later and Daniel and his wife pushed past her and into the living room where Preston stood calmly._

_"__What the hell is wrong with you?" Daniel snapped. "Why did you betray me? You told the whole city that I created a super serum meant for evil and now everyone wants me locked up! I'm homeless, for crying out loud! It's not my fault the serum was faulty!"_

_"__That's because I sabotaged it," Preston admitted._

_Daniel scowled. "I can't believe you did all this! What did I ever do to you?"_

_Infant Wendy was getting squirmish, so Mrs. Corduroy sat the toddler on the floor and Wendy crawled out of the room._

_"__Mr. Corduroy, I have nothing against you," Preston said. "It's just that I realized that without you, I could be so more much richer and famous. And this seemed like the perfect way to achieve this."_

_Daniel crossed his arms. "I still can't believe you'd sabotage all my hard work!"_

_"__Everything happens for a reason," Mr. Northwest said. "Like your house: it was bombed because that was where the lab was and it contained evidence that would link me to assisting the serum. Now, the only evidence that could be used against me is you and your wife."_

_"__And we're gonna make sure that our side of the story is heard," Daniel said. "You will not get away with this!"_

_"__I beg to differ." Preston pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at his former partner._

_Daniel put his hands up. "Please don't shoot. Maybe we can work this out."_

_"__Get on your knees!" Preston ordered._

_Daniel did as he was told._

_Preston briefly looked at his watch. "Oh, my. I apologize for what I am about to do, Mr. Corduroy. I know you love your wife, but they will be here any second and all my pawns are not yet in place."_

_"__What are you talking about?"_

_Preston did not answer. Instead, he re aimed the gun at Mrs. Corduroy's heart and pulled the trigger._

To this day, the gun shot and the scream that followed still rings in Manly Dan's ears every time he closes his eyes.

_"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Daniel went to his wife's side and placed her head in his lap. "_Stay with me! Please!_"_

_Mrs. Corduroy's head lolled to the side._

_Daniel heaved a sob. "_No! Why? It should have been me!" _He glared at Preston. "You! You killed my wife! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH THE LIVES OF YOU _AND YOUR _WIFE! HECK, I'LL KILL ANYONE ELSE WHO SHARES THE SAME DAMN LAST NAME AS YOU!"_

_"__Just do remember that if the truth about what really happened with the death of your wife and the serum ever come out, whether you mean it to or not, I will not hesitate to go after your daughter." Preston dropped the gun._

_Daniel grabbed the hand gun, got to his feet, slammed Preston against the wall, and pushed the barrel into Mr. Northwest's chest. _

_"__You can't do shit to my daughter if I kill you now!" Daniel seethed._

_Suddenly, the front door was broken down and the SWAT Team swarmed into the house and living room._

_"__Mr. Corduroy, we received a call that you had come after Mr. Northwest and that you are armed and dangerous!" one of the officers shouted. "Please drop your weapon and surrender peacefully."_

_Preston smiled cunningly. "All pawns are now in place. Check and mate." He suddenly made a scared face. "Oh, officers, thank goodness you are here! Daniel went in a rage and killed his wife and now he wants to do the same to me!"_

_Daniel closed his eyes. Preston had won._

_Daniel dropped the hand gun._

* * *

Back in the present, Manly Dan opened his eyes. "After I got to Preston's house, he killed my wife and threatened to kill my daughter if I ever spilled the beans about the murder and the serum. So I stayed silent all these years, even when I had to serve 10 years in jail for a crime I didn't even commit."

"So you plan to resolve this by kidnapping a bunch of kids?" Alex said. "How does this wrong right the wrong Preston did to you so long ago?"

"All this time, Preston has gotten away with murder and framing me, but I've stayed silent to keep Wendy safe," Manly Dan said. "But now, since I can black mail people to do what I want to get revenge on Preston, there's nothing he can do to stop me and I will do whatever it takes to make sure Preston feels the grief I felt fifteen years ago."

**~Jameer14**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before I start, I have something I want to say: I thought I might let you all know something. Recently, I've been trying to keep the days I update fan fictions consistent, like how I always update ****_Lost at Sea_**** on Mondays. But after putting together my weekly schedule, I realized that it just wasn't working. So I rearranged the schedule based on my own personal day to day schedule (aka how much free time I have each day) and how well each fan fiction is doing. So the following schedule is the best way to go and will become effective next week (By the way, this author's note will be put at the beginning or end of every one of my updates this week): ****Mondays****- ****_Norrisville Lockdown_****, ****Tuesdays-****_Lost at Sea_****, ****Wednesdays****- ****_1st Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards_****, ****Thursdays****- ****_Digital Falls_****, ****Fridays****- ****_Abduction_****. The reason I'm telling you this is so you know when to check back for my fan fics :). Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!:**

**Chapter 13: Day 2**

"I can't believe Preston would do that to you," Alex said a few moments later.

"Neither did I," Manly Dan said. "That's why I have to use kidnaped kids to blackmail their family members so that I can do what I need to get my revenge on Preston. Which reminds me, I need to call Elton. Set up a secure line."

Less than a second later, Manly Dan was handed an iPhone with a number already dialed in. He pressed "Call".

Two seconds later, Elton picked up. "Hello?"

"Are you at the train station?" Manly Dan asked.

"Yes," Elton replied. "What do you need me to do now?"

"Find your way to train 138, get to its engine and get rid of the driver," Manly Dan ordered. "Do note that that train is scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes and if my transfer man doesn't fail, my precious stolen goods will be on the train, so a lot is at stake here."

"Is that all? Just get rid of the driver?"

"No. After that, you will take the train up to Vancouver instead of letting it go Boise, where it's scheduled to go. I hope you learned how to drive a train."

Elton gulped. "I did…sort of. But isn't hijacking a train illegal? Won't I get caught?"

"I'll delay that from happening." Manly Dan hung up the phone and looked at Patrick. "Now that that's done, set up another secure line. I need to have someone delay the police for Elton, and I know the perfect person to do it."

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan was organizing a t-shirt rack in the gift shop when a flip phone on the floor rang.

Since the gift shop was closed, there was no one else to claim it, so Stan didn't know what to do. After a bit of hesitation, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Stanford Pines, the great uncle of Mabel Pines?" a distorted voice asked.

"Yes," Stan said slowly. "Who are you…?" Then it hit him. "…Wait a second. Are you one of those monsters who kidnapped my great niece?"

"Yes."

"I will get you," Stan growled. "You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"I probably don't," agreed the kidnapper. "But right now, I have your great niece. And you must ask yourself what is more important to you right now? Her life…or revenge on me?"

Grunkle Stan did not hesitate. "Mabel's life. By far. I will do anything to keep her alive."

"Funny you should mention that," the kidnapper said. "If you want to keep her alive, I need you to do something for me: I recently ordered a ton of good using Pacifica's credit card and the products are being sent to a warehouse in Gravity Falls where someone else will take the goods and bring them somewhere else so they can be taken to me. But in just a little bit, the local police will try to prevent the transfer of the merchandise. I need you to go to the location and stall the police so I can get the goods to where they need to go."

"You're asking me for quite a bit," Stan said. "I don't even know where to go. Besides, don't you know how hard it is to stall someone?"

"I'll send you a text with the location once this phone call ends. And I don't care how you stall it. Just do it long enough so that the goods can get to the train station. But remember, if you fail, a price will have to be paid. And whether you like it or not, that price is your great niece's life." The kidnapper hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Preston sat at the desk in his bedroom, with a walkie-talkie in one hand and the other hand he squeezed a stress ball. This operation had to go perfect. If the police somehow traced the stolen products back to Manly Dan, they might trace back to that day when he killed Mrs. Corduroy. He'd lose everything.

"We are set in position," a voice from the walkie-talkie said. "We can see the police surrounding the road, and they seem to be waiting for the truck to come. Once they emerge onto the road, we'll attack."

Preston lifted the walkie-talkie and spoke: "Ten-Four"

Mrs. Northwest walked over and patted her husband on the back. "Are you alright hon?"

Preston sighed. "If everything goes as planned, and my private investigators/militia don't fail me… then I will be fine."

* * *

Dipper, Candy and the rest of the Gravity Falls Police Force hid in the forest surrounding the road that led to the warehouse.

Sheriff Blubbs checked his watch. "The delivery truck is due to arrive at any moment. Once they delivery man gets whoever is inside the warehouse to open the door, we all charge in, defeat the kidnappers, rescue the hostages, and save the day."

"I still think you are going about this the wrong way," Candy said. "We should just break into the warehouse now if you're convinced that's where the hostages are. Just sitting here and waiting for a delivery truck is a waste of time."

Suddenly, the delivery truck came into view down the road.

"Well, it's a little too late for your plan now, isn't it?" Blubbs gloated.

Once the truck stopped, the driver got out and knocked on the warehouse door.

"Alright, on the count of three, we all charge," Sheriff Blubbs said. "One…two…"

Dipper gripped his Taser. This was it. This was going to be his moment of glory. Hopefully.

The warehouse door opened.

"…THREE!"

The whole police force, plus Candy and Dipper charged out onto the street.

But suddenly, fifteen masked people came from both sides of the warehouse and each of them threw a small canister to the ground. The canisters exploded with gas less than a second after making contact with the road.

Dipper immediately recognized what the substance coming from the canisters were. "TEAR GAS!"

Candy, Dipper, and everyone else on the police force screamed as they temporarily lost their sense of sight. But once it started to come back, they could see the truck being driven away from the warehouse.

* * *

Preston was beginning to think he was going to break the stress ball from squeezing it too hard when the walkie-talkie rang out with the voice of the leader of the attack: "Mission was a success. The goods were taken away and there was nothing police could do to stop us or the trucks. We are heading back to base, but a GPS has been planted on the truck. We'll let you know if it reaches a destination or something unexpected happens."

Preston sighed with relief and dropped the stress ball to the floor. "Alright. Good night." He got up and began to get ready for bed.

* * *

Most of the other police officers were still complaining about pains in their noses, mouth and chest by the time Candy and Dipper recovered.

So the two of them wandered into the warehouse.

"Do you think we'll find a clue in here?" Dipper asked.

Candy noticed something on the floor and picked it up. "I already did. It looks like a note."

The two of them read it silently:

**The truth about the Battle of Gravity Falls will come out. Until then, the hostages are mine.**

**~"M"DC**

"Do you know what that means?" Candy asked.

Dipper shook his head as he picked up something else that lay on the ground. It was a broken picture frame containing an old looking picture of a younger looking Manly Dan and Preston Northwest, both smiling and giving a thumbs up.

"You know, it's weird that you found that in here, considering both men were a huge part of the Battle of Gravity Falls," Candy said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, that's right, you're not a native," Candy said. "I'll have to tell you about it later. But overall, Daniel Corduroy got the worst end of the stick in the Battle of Gravity Falls as where Preston thrived because of it."

"What is that all supposed to mean?" Dipper asked. "I mean, Manly Dan was kidnapped. This is probably just some coincidence."

Candy shrugged. "That may be so. But we should begin to wonder…is Manly Dan a captor, or a captive?"

**~Jameer14**


End file.
